Most every computer user uses at least one messaging service, such as an electronic mail messaging service, and some users have more than one messaging account provided by the same or different messaging service(s). A user may access a messaging service using any of a number of options. Many messaging services offer web access to its messaging services, which may be provided by one or more server computing device(s), using one or more web page(s), and the user may access the one or more web page(s) using a web browser executing on the user's computing device. Another option provided by some messaging services is an ability to use of a client application, such as an electronic mail client application, to access its messaging server(s). An electronic mail, or email, messaging service typically allows the user to perform such operations as create, send, forward, reply, open, forward, etc. an email message.